


【授翻】Roses in Red

by Function



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne x Jaime - Freeform, F/M, Post-War, jaime x brienne - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: Winter has come, war is over. Westeros rebuilds and heals. Brienne of Tarth is on her way to her father who is grieving her new controversial marriage. Nightmares of war do not haunt Brienne's dreams, it's the memories of the cruel past. And it is not the red color of blood she fears, but rather the red color of roses.





	【授翻】Roses in Red

**Author's Note:**

> 断断续续翻了两年了这一篇 我终于翻完了可喜可贺  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575759

红色的玫瑰，然后是红色的血。

 

“这是你能从我这里得到的唯一的东西。”来自过去的声音在耳边回响，红罗兰的脸逐渐褪色，黑暗重新笼罩住她。她在尖叫。

 

她醒了。

 

伴随清醒而来的是冷汗和恐惧。她颤抖着，为什么这么热？她看见了他。金光灿灿，样貌英俊，睡得香甜。

 

她害怕自己突然的动静会弄醒他，但是他仍然睡得很沉，呼吸平稳，时不时发出轻柔的鼾声。他累了，当然，她也累了，她记起来了。但她现在浑身是汗，内心充满后悔，一种突然的冲动驱使着她离开床。那个噩梦将睡意驱散得无影无踪。吓着她的不是血，不是，她见惯了鲜血，也不是黑暗，她也见得不少，而是玫瑰。那些鲜红，娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。詹姆答应过我不会送我玫瑰，布蕾妮笑了。

 

她很感激这个举动，事实上，她很感激他。她轻轻地从床上起身，小心不要弄醒他，因为她想再好好看看他。她也这么做了。

 

他是那么地美丽。詹姆 兰尼斯特即使在地牢里被关上三个月奄奄一息的时候也像个半神，而现在如果他不是一个真正的神的话他也和那十分接近了。他的头发是黄金，他的右手也是由黄金制成。当他看向她的时候，他的眼睛是祖母绿，当她触碰他的时候他的皮肤一定是大理石。他那么地完美。歌谣中的骑士，当夜幕降临，是他的形象在少女的脑海里浮现，让她们的躯体感到温暖。他就像书中的图画，太过英俊，太过迷人，太过……

 

他姐姐……有声音在她脑海中轻语。我才没有想她，她告诉自己。

 

说实话，詹姆对她来说恍若神灵而在其它人眼里，他依旧是个怪物。她相当清楚当其它人知道他们两个的婚姻时的反应，这似乎给整个维斯特洛大陆带来了谈资。史塔克们，即使他们与她交好，也变了脸色；她曾经发誓要效忠的拜拉席恩们，如今感到困惑；河间地的徒利们惶恐不安而高庭的提利尔们差点笑死过去。

 

她得承认，当看到所有的愤怒都指向詹姆和布蕾妮是多么地不相配时，她有那么一丝震惊，还有的确实如释重负。虽然她确信来自提利尔的嘲笑大多是源于后者。但也有好些人因为看到弑君者沦落到如此地步还得娶，行吧，她，而笑得歇斯底里。尤其当他姐姐……我没有想她，她再次对自己重复道。最矛盾的反应来自于她的父亲。当消息传到塔斯的时候，书信像雪花般地飞来。

 

她的父亲，用自己的方式祝贺了她。一开始他因她终于结婚安定下来而舒了口气，至少这样她可以给他，给塔斯带来一个继承人。之后。他称赞她的结婚对象来自于一个如此高贵的家族。克林顿终究是个克林顿而兰尼斯特，即使被剥夺头衔与封地，也依然是个兰尼斯特。看起来父亲为她而感到骄傲，但是信的第三部分才是重点。他直白地表示自己对弑君者的看法(詹姆，他叫詹姆，她边读信边想)；他的罪行，他的声誉，他所做的一切有损荣誉的事情。他命令她，不，他恳求她去祈祷然后对他把这些事情解释清楚。布蕾妮觉得着没准得花上好几封信了，然后她把父亲寄来的信全部收起来，决定自己亲自去看看他。好吧，他们自己，现在是他们了。于是他们现在才在这里。

 

詹姆，自然非常高兴，但她有些害怕。他因此取笑过她，还说他有多么想见到自己的“父亲”。她的不安是她的唯一回应。一想到詹姆叫塞尔温大人“父亲”的模样，还有自己到底该如何介绍他，一想到这些她就非常头疼。

 

她的父亲肯定也不会喜欢这个主意，从他的信中就可以看出他对詹姆有多大的偏见，这也令她很难办。

 

“但是布蕾妮，他杀了他的国王，任凭他的弟弟杀了自己的血亲，他没有荣誉，更何况他和自己的姐姐上床……” 

 

乱伦者，弑君者。海尔说他。

 

他姐姐……那个声音再次响起。

 

“我才没有想她。”这一次她大声地说出了来。幸好声音不大，她很庆幸看见詹姆只是翻了个身。

 

也许他在想呢。那个声音回答道。

 

她抿住嘴唇离开了房间，仅仅是看见他现在也令她觉得难过。

 

~

 

她慢慢地穿过石制走廊，海风吹在身上，冰冷刺骨，夜深了，天上没有星星，风暴地在夜晚倒是显得名副其实。

 

当她踏出去的那一刻她感到了对自己的愤怒。她怎么可以和其它人一样那样想他？她怎么可以因为一时的怪念头就这样离开他？我不会离开他，她想，我不能离开他，我爱——

 

她不该将这些大声说出来，她只有资格在脑子里想。

 

对于一对已婚夫妇来说从没有互相直白地说出自己的爱是一件怪事，但是在她和詹姆之间的确没有太多这样的语言交流。詹姆没有说过，他只是在做。他吻她，要她，和她做【】爱，用手抚摸她，用鼻子轻触她，和她练习剑法，还有取笑她。妞儿，他这样叫她。但他从来没有说出爱这个字眼。

 

他有告诉过瑟曦他爱她吗？那个声音现在听起来像罗拉修女了，它不停在耳边回荡。

 

这个想法让她迅速丧了气。她想自己该为他不那么爱她而高兴。能够感受到被爱着的感觉的确很好，但是被他爱着？好吧，大多数少女会因此幸福到哭泣，可她不再是少女了……

 

.仅仅想到这个都让她脸红不已，但也让她不由自主地微笑。“你还是个处女吧？”他的声音在她耳边响起，带着轻柔的呼吸。她记起当他的手进入她时温热的血液就经大腿的感觉，血液在床单上绽放出花朵，她记得的最后一件事就是他的手变成了红色。

 

像红玫瑰一样，她脑中的声音说。

 

不，是金玫瑰，就像洛拉斯 提利尔盾牌上的那些一样。蓝礼。

 

在风暴地蓝礼拜拉席恩戴着他那上面有跳跃雄鹿的金冠，英俊潇洒而且善良。他居住的城堡和这个不太相像，有着厚厚的石墙，面朝大海。他邀请她跳舞。

 

我曾发誓要为他而死，她记起来了。还有其他的东西：噬咬者在啃食她脸上的肉，被吊在树上的波德，赫伦堡里的狗熊……但是那支舞……

 

她几乎记不得那场舞会具体是什么样了，它早就化作记忆的碎片:她穿着蓝色的裙子，蓝礼穿着明黄色的礼服，音乐在大厅内流淌。是什么歌？是民谣还是关于少女的情歌？但无疑是首优美的歌曲而她也觉得自己优雅动人。当他看向她朝她微笑的时候她觉得整个世界都明亮了，之后她才发现自己一直盯着他的唇。她想吻他，仅仅想到这个就使她羞红了脸。之后的舞蹈她的视线固定在自己的脚跟上，这又使蓝礼笑了起来，调笑她如此的羞涩。她因他的评论也笑了，抬起头对上那双蓝色的眼睛，仅那一瞬，她便坠入爱河。

 

她再也没有像那样感觉自己像其它少女一样过，她也再没有跳过舞。

 

布蕾妮叹了口气，把头埋进了胳膊里。阳台直面大海，但到处都是朦胧一片不甚清楚，月亮投射下来的一点微光使海浪看起来就像暗蓝色的阴影。杀了蓝礼的那道阴影，她想。蓝礼，那个从来没有爱过她的男孩，那个她曾经想为之去死的国王。她早该意识到她爱过的人，不是不爱她就是死了。母亲去世了，她甚至记不清她的脸，但她知道她爱她。然后她想到了塔斯，就在海的那边，父亲在那边等她，再过几天，她就能回家了，再过几天，她就能……詹姆，我得回到他身边。

 

过了好一会儿她才意识到那个一直在她脑海里盘旋的声音属于罗拉修女。她提醒着她，在这么深的夜里在一个不知名的地方离开丈夫和睡床是一件多么不体面的事情。罗拉修女会这样说的，离开了丈夫的夫人可能会被强【】奸，但布蕾妮所需要的只是一把剑让自己觉得安全。詹姆也会同意的，布蕾妮叹气。罗拉修女肯定也会说，以为女士在夜里还在走廊上穿梭肯定是要去情人的怀抱中，她会被怀疑通【】奸的。想到她并不是走向不是詹姆兰尼斯特爵士的爱人的怀抱，她轻轻笑了一下，也不会是走向死人，像蓝礼，的怀抱中。

 

这个想法让她想着在最初的几个星期里，她是多么不能离开詹姆的怀抱。她没法离开房间，他禁止她离开，而她也不想离开。他的吻如同温柔的风，而他的抚摸则让她身体里的鲜血都在歌唱。他们的第一次时，他警告她他会让她不知道这么多年没有他在她身体里她到底是怎么活下来的。她记起一开始她对这句话嗤之以鼻，但是当他进入她的时候她全然忘了自己。她是怎么在没有他的时候活着的，她真的不记得了。

 

先前几次布蕾妮还会觉得尴尬，她庞大的身体让她自己都觉得自己又大又蠢。她宽大的手掌抚过他的胸膛，他的唇触碰着她布满雀斑的皮肤，她稻草般干枯的头被拽在他的左手中。每一次他们相互触碰她都觉得非常不自然她相信他也一定这样觉得。他总是会不由自主地抬起缺了右手的手臂然后每一次这样做时他都会沮丧半天。他的兴奋与沮丧让她笑过，也让她脸红过。第一次的感觉很奇怪，第二次的感觉很荒谬，而第三次美妙得如同天堂。

 

她最喜欢的一部分，如果要说的话。就是他让她抬头看着他。每一次他都这么做，但是每一次他开口时，她由于过于羞涩也没有问过他为什么。当她终于开口问他时，他仅仅回答说他喜欢她的眼睛。光这一句话就能令她脸红不已而他则会调笑她，说他那时甚至还没有碰她。

 

所有这些想法催促着布蕾妮回到她的丈夫身边。也许他已经醒了，也许他们可以继续做【】爱。她永远也不会因为这种事情叫醒他，对她来说这样太尴尬了。

 

瑟曦会，那个声音，带着罗拉修女的音调，在耳边轻语，瑟曦可以。

 

这个想法使得她停住了脚步，然后她叹了口气，带着自己最深切的悲伤，她为什么要因此感到困扰？

 

“才三个月就已经感受到了婚姻的悲惨吗？”不属于她脑海中的声音从身后传来。

 

她转过身去，装上了海尔亨特的眼睛。“到底是什么使兰尼斯特夫人如此悲伤？”

 

布蕾妮突然就慌了。

 

“什么都没有。”她回答到，将脑海中的胡思乱想推了出去。

 

“我在想我的父亲大人，之后我也高兴不起来了。”她解释道。

 

“这么晚吗？” 海尔笑了， 我不知道你心思细腻到会在这个时候还在想他。”

 

“几天后我就可以见到他了。”布蕾妮说。

 

“原来这样也可以让你想上一整夜。”海尔笑道。

 

“你为什么在这里？”她发问。

 

“我还挺喜欢晚上出来散步的，有助于头脑清醒，”他这样回答，“不是吗，夫人？”

 

“怎么？”

 

那一刻她开始后悔带上海尔亨特了，如果是带上波德瑞克派恩的话情况会好上许多，但是那不一样。海尔不一样，她不喜欢他而詹姆厌恶他，詹姆为什么讨厌他理由不得而知，而她一直记得那些关于贞操的赌局。

 

海尔向她求过婚，一次，再一次。布蕾妮拒绝了他，并提议给她金钱作为补偿。但出乎她意料的是他拒绝了她的提议，静静地听着她谈论着塔斯岛和她的父亲。海尔也不是傻瓜，他也同意去见一见他救过他女儿的领主本身就是一件丰厚的报酬。当她和他在女泉池城门重逢时，她内心只有嫌弃和厌恶。他对于和她一起完成任务的坚持近乎于疯狂而他对她提出的求婚简直就是侮辱。她不相信他，但是在石心夫人那里他但是证明了自己是一个多么好的伙伴，某种程度上他也救了波德和她的命，而她现在想偿还他。

 

詹姆强烈反对这一决定，还提出要自己付钱给海尔。布蕾妮拒绝了他，因为她觉得自己对海尔和对波德一样负有责任。石心夫人想要的是她，而她还把他们两个一起挂上了绞架，仅仅因为他们和布蕾妮是一起的，她无法忘记波德蹬着腿时缺血的面孔，还有海尔脖子上粉红色的伤疤。都是她的错，而她应该，塔斯应该补偿他们。她坚持这一点，最后詹姆退了步，放弃告诉她到底应该怎么做。

 

“你该回床上去了，” 海尔的声音打断了她的思绪，“兰尼斯特大人肯定现在在思念着他的兰尼斯特夫人呢。”

 

他的兰尼斯特夫人……罗拉修女的声音模糊不清。

 

“不要那样叫我，” 布蕾妮回答， “我是塔斯的布蕾妮，我永远属于塔斯。”

 

“我相信，” 海尔说， “但是大人他现在肯定想他的夫人了，他的床现在肯定又冷又空……”

 

“不要谈论我的婚床。”她皱眉。

 

“原谅我，夫人，我只是为您好，想给您建议。”海尔回答。

 

“你能给我什么建议？”

 

“啊，不过是我母亲曾经说过的话。她说了什么？哦，对，“做妻子的不该离床太久，除非她希望在她的丈夫怀里发现个婊【】子。'”

 

”听起来真是荒唐。” 她低声评价。

 

“不过是妻子们的歌曲或者故事罢了，我母亲常常会说些没有道理的话，你不应该害怕。” 他说。

 

“我没有害怕。” 她回答。

 

“是啊，您为什么要害怕呢？您的丈夫很爱您。”他笑了。

 

血冲上布蕾妮满是雀斑的脸。

 

“爵士，您取笑我？”

 

海尔看着她，他又笑了。

“恐怕您误解了我的笑，夫人，我道歉。”

 

“您取笑我。” 她说。

 

海尔摇了摇头，表情变得坚定。

”我是认真的，他为什么不呢？你如此甜美。”

 

布蕾妮生气了，她瞥了一眼海尔，发现他的确是那个意思。他又一张诚实的脸，她想起了那也是她对他的第一印象。

 

海尔亨特有一张诚实的脸。他并不像蓝礼一样英勇，但他总是带着笑容。她记起来自己曾经喜欢过他那双常带笑意的眼睛。 一道伤疤贯穿他的脸颊但是他常常是笑着的。在军营里有很多人”追求” 她，但是海尔和其他人都不一样。他最努力了。 布蕾妮苦涩地想到。不完全是那样，海尔的确和别人不同，他殷勤而且真诚。他给她讲笑话，告诉她他从他母亲那里听来的话。他努力去逗她笑，有一两次还差点让她呛着酒。他带新鲜的胡萝卜和苹果来喂她的战马，一次给它一整个苹果呢。她记得他有一次给她带来了一整袋苹果，拿出一个给她让她也尝尝。布蕾妮摇了摇头，结结巴巴地回应说自己已经吃过了。海尔表示可惜自己拿起一个咬了一口，还把那个苹果递到她面前让她也尝一口，她脸红着拒绝了。他咯咯地笑出来，苹果汁还沾在他的嘴角。她注意到了。他瞟了她一眼，不怀好意地笑了，还说她非常甜美可爱。他走的时候她的脸已经和苹果一样红了。

 

但是现在，她尽自己最大的限度去尊敬去忍耐海尔，但是在她心里某处她清楚地知道自己不可能会再像以前一样喜欢他了。

 

“您取笑我，爵士。” 她又重复了一遍。

 

“你总是觉得我在取笑你。” 海尔叹了口气。

 

詹姆总是这样说，布蕾妮想，我总是觉得他在取笑我。

 

他会赞美她的蓝眼睛，而她只会摇头。他会告诉她他喜欢她脸上的雀斑，但她会畏缩。当他在他体内的时候，他会伸手将她脸上的头发拂开，但她那时只会更希望自己能藏起来，离他远远的。她不喜欢他触碰她有伤疤的脸，当他那么做的时候她会闭上双眼。有一夜，詹姆沮丧地吻着她的脖子，命令她看着他，要她永远也不要向他闭上眼睛。他又吻上了他满是伤疤的脸，而这一次她连眼睛都没有眨一下。

 

我爱他，她在心里承认到，我爱他，我爱他，我爱他。如果我不曾认识他，我还是会爱着他。如果他不再存在，我依旧爱着他。

 

布蕾妮叹了口气，身子倚靠在阳台窗户上。

 

“夫人为什么这么悲伤？” 海尔又发问了。

 

“我没有悲伤。”她争辩道。

 

“你脸上可不这么说。” 他调笑道。

 

“我的脸可以说明许多东西。”说着，她摸着了脸上的伤疤。

 

海尔注意到了，摇了摇头。

 

“你在后悔这场婚姻？”

 

“当然不，”她说，“我很高兴。”

 

“我没有再说‘高兴’，我在说后悔。你就没有想过这一切会是什么样子的吗？你会和谁上床？你的嘴又会吻上谁？如果我结了婚我肯定会思考这些。所有我没有上过她的床的女人。所有我没有亲吻过的少女。”

 

“我没吻过其它人，也没有和别人上……”布蕾妮道。

 

“但是在他之前你还是爱过其它人的不是吗？你有没有想过……” 

 

蓝礼，布蕾妮想，我当时想吻他。

 

还有那个在塔斯的仆从，他善良可爱，有着一双蓝眼睛。和她表妹订婚的那位骑士，他战斗起来像一头野兽，但笑起来好像太阳。是啊，她本来想吻他的。没准还有红罗兰，至少在他没开口之前。如果他从来没有说那些话的话，布蕾妮也会想要亲吻他。还有海尔，在他吃那个苹果的时候，布蕾妮也想过吻他。

 

“你都没有想过如果你嫁的是我会怎么样吗？”海尔轻声问道。

 

“那可能会挺悲惨的。”她回答道，努力隐藏起脸上的红晕，以防暴露她内心的想法。

 

“不，你会过的很好。我可以让你过得很快乐，至少不会比他差。”他笑道。

 

之后他又加到，“我可有两只手呢。”

 

布蕾妮的脸瞬间黑了下去。

 

“我开玩笑的，兰尼斯特夫人！”海尔连忙解释。

 

“不要那样叫我！”布蕾妮说。

 

“好吧，请原谅，我说的有些过了，不过我想我可能是有些嫉妒了。”

 

她什么都没有说，只是把脑袋枕在了手臂上。

 

海尔朝她走近一步。

 

”人们说的没错……只有失去之后才会懂得珍惜……” 他仿佛是在思索。

 

布蕾妮什么也没说，她看向窗外。天空不像刚才那么黑了，也许破晓即将到来。

 

“我很后悔和他们打那场赌，你知道吗？”

 

她没有看他。

 

“我知道。”

 

“你真的知道吗?”他问。

 

“你已经道过歉了，我接受了，我知道。”

 

海尔走得更近了，他的手臂碰上了她的。

 

“你知道吗？”

 

布蕾妮看向他淡褐色的眼睛，她感到困惑。

 

“我该知道什么？”

 

海尔还没来得及回答，他们的对话就被一个声音打断了。

 

“布蕾妮。”

 

他们一同转身看见了詹姆。他的睡袍还皱巴巴的，外面套着一件外套。他脸上疲惫的神情只有当他的眼睛对上布蕾妮的时候才柔软了些许。

 

她不知道现在这个糟糕的场景是不是自己又在做噩梦。

 

“布蕾妮，”他的声音里有着一种冷酷的命令，“亲爱的，这么晚了，你为什么不徽床上去呢？”

 

面对他突然的发问她脸红了，当他朝她伸出手臂的时候脸红得更加厉害。没有犹豫地，她走向他，只在碰上他的外套的时候才停下。等到她和他站到一起时，他转向了海尔。

 

“海尔爵士，非常感谢您在这么晚的夜里陪伴我的夫人。”詹姆脸上的是一种礼貌的微笑。

 

“噢，我的荣幸。我们碰巧走到了一起，我们总是会这样。”海尔点点头说。

 

“我夜里睡不着出来走走，然后就碰上了海尔爵士。我们聊了一会儿。” 布蕾妮解释道。

 

“那他可真是个好人！我已经等不及要到塔斯给他丰厚的奖励来感谢他，然后他就可以去做自己的事情了。”

 

“噢，我可不会离我的塔斯夫人太远。我不想伤她的心，她也很珍惜我们的友谊。”

 

“真不错，不过我觉得除非你是在和她打架你也伤不到她。哦，对了，但是她是不是伤过你？什么时候？苦桥对不对？”

 

“的确，她干得很好，我告诉过她。”

 

“是吗？我也和她说过，我一直都这样和她说的。”

 

“我听说了。”

 

“我给了她剑。”

 

“是啊，而且她用得很好，当我在和她一起完成你的任务的时候我注意到了，就是那个你送她去完成，而你忙到没法参与的那个，我那时和她一起战斗，我为她战斗。”

 

“好吧，我得提醒你一下了，海尔爵士。我那时是御林铁卫队长，我的指责是守护我的国王。”

 

“还有你的女王。”

 

“是的，所以说……”

 

“詹姆爵士，” ”布蕾妮打断他们，“我累了，海尔爵想必也累了，回去睡觉对我们都好。”

 

“是呀詹姆爵士，我同意您夫人的话。我可累坏了明天还要赶路呢。布蕾妮夫人，您总是这么地令人愉快，还有您，大人。不过我希望您别理解错了，误解我和布蕾妮之间的关系。”

 

“你们能有什么关系？”詹姆发问。

 

“兄妹一般的关系。”

 

“哦，海尔爵士，您可真善良！晚安。”詹姆哼了一声，领着布蕾妮回房。

 

“晚安，布蕾妮夫人。” 海尔重复道。

 

布蕾妮看见他脸上的笑。

“晚安，海尔爵士。” 她说。

 

当他们走开时，布蕾妮不禁又记起她曾经有多么喜欢他的眼睛，还有那张诚实的脸。但现在她已经是在忍着他了。也许，也许有一天她会再次喜欢他的。也许有一天，我们还可以做朋友，布蕾妮心想。

 

~

 

他们一同走回房间，她没有说话，詹姆一直滔滔不绝。这倒不奇怪，詹姆总是喜欢说话，而她更喜欢听他说。只有谈到海尔的时候他才会特别激动。他抱怨他的无礼和傲慢。詹姆觉得布蕾妮应该在补偿他之后把他送得远远的。她则会回答他看错了海尔爵士，他即使不是一个全然的好人，但他依旧有品德在闪光。这句话让詹姆酸溜溜地说那她肯定挖得很深了才能找到那样的品德。在这之后他还问他这么晚出去是不是就是为了寻找海尔的美德还问她有没有找到什么。布蕾妮不明白那个问题的意思，只是回答说是他在走廊上找到她的。她问这是不是他想问的东西。詹姆只是耸耸肩，说他讨厌海尔。然后，他握住了她的胳膊。

 

~

 

他们到达房间的时候布蕾妮习惯性地走上床。她大概是累了，但她不确定。詹姆也上了床，就在她身边，当他靠近的时候，他吻了她，一次，再一次。每一个吻都令她的困惑减少一分。他问她是想站在外头和海尔说话还是想在这里要他。她不明白这个比较有什么意义，只是在他的嘴里呻吟着。她想要他，但是他将一切慢慢地进行下去，先是从颈部，再是肩膀，再到她的胸口。她松开了水泡，想着她多想要他进入她……

 

“他上了他姐姐，”罗拉修女的声音在耳边轻语，”他们还有三个孩子……”

 

那不重要，布蕾妮想，那都不重要，我们已经结婚了。

 

詹姆掀开了她的衣服，她的胸脯暴露在空气中。

 

“兰尼斯特夫人。”海尔的声音里带着笑。

 

詹姆在吻她布满雀斑的脖颈。

 

“这朵玫瑰是你能从我这里得到的唯一的东西……”红罗兰的声音在远处回荡。

 

詹姆的鼻尖不断轻蹭着她的锁骨。

 

“在黑暗里你会和其它女人一样美丽动人。”

 

詹姆的手抚过她的肚子。

 

“就是这只手把瑟曦弄湿……”

 

詹姆的嘴含上了她的乳【】首。

 

“美人布蕾妮。” 

 

詹姆的呼吸在她皮肤上拂过。

 

“乱伦，弑君—— ”

 

“停下。”布蕾妮说。

 

“瑟曦会，瑟曦可以。 

 

“詹姆，停下吧。”她突然说。

 

詹姆停下了动作抬头看她，眼里充满不解。

 

“我累了，想睡了。”.她淡淡地说道，将他的手从身上扫开去，躺下身背对着他，用被子将自己裹紧努力想要进入梦乡。

 

最开始的一阵子空气是安静的，他什么也没说。她从来没有拒绝过他，他也从来没有拒绝过她。

 

之后他轻笑，说她“近乡情更怯”。

 

她什么也没说。

 

然后他靠近了她，将额头靠在她的肩膀上。

 

“我做错了什么?”

 

“没有。”布蕾妮回答。

 

“我做错了什么？”他又问了一遍。

 

她不喜欢他声音里的那种东西，他听起来仿佛伤心了。她从来没有让他伤过心，她不明白。

 

“真的什么都没有，我发誓，我只是累了。”

 

“海尔说了什么？” 他再次发问。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“你和他聊了会儿天然后现在你就在抗拒我了。我太了解你了，妞儿，他说我的坏话了？哦或者你喜欢他了？你喜欢他吗？你欣赏他吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“我敢打赌你肯定喜欢上他了，妞儿。啊，是那头棕毛？你喜欢他的棕发还有他那轻快的眼睛。我敢打赌他让你想起了蓝礼。你近来做的时候脑子里想的都是他吗?”

 

“不，詹姆，我没——”

 

“不过我敢打赌你很快就可以了解他那些优良品质了，当你和他踏上海岸……他英俊得足以把猎狗比成雷加坦格里安，嘛不过你不就喜欢那样的吗，妞儿？我肯定他喜欢你。不是因为你的继承权，是要你的爱。哇哦，你的爱情那么纯洁忠诚，真抱歉我肮脏的思想玷污了它。哦，诸神哪，妞儿，你现在就应该走出去向他表白你的爱意。”

 

“詹姆……你疯了。”

 

“不，你才喜欢他喜欢得疯了！怪不得你坚持留他下来，这样你就好练习使剑的时候一直盯着他还有他向你回报的微笑。你喜欢他挥剑刺出的时刻吗？那使你兴奋了吗，妞儿？”

 

“不！詹姆——“

 

“他也许在想他那两只手能做什么呢。没准做的时候用一只手来取悦你一只手去抓他的鸡【】巴。没准你晚上做梦还梦见和他打斗然后他从后头上了你。”

 

“詹姆，够了。”

 

“是啊，当然了，但是你从来不会叫他停下。当然不，你爱死他了。告诉我啊，妞儿，你们两个打算什么时候上床？你们刚刚就是在聊这个吗？”

 

“不，我从来没有——“

 

“想上他？爱过他？怎么了？太重荣誉了两种想法都没有吗？”

 

“我怎么会？我只爱你。”她终于说了出来。

 

他安静了，她脸红了。她的心已经快要跳了出来，但是她无法阻止自己继续说下去。

 

“我想过蓝礼，但只当他是一个邀请我跳舞的男孩，他是第一个对我好的男人。我没有爱过海尔爵士，我也不喜欢他。在蓝礼的军营里我可能有过……我曾经想吻他，但是我忘不了……我的确原谅了他因为他真心道过歉但是……我现在只是尽量容忍他。也许有一天我们可以做朋友但远远不是现在。我离开是因为我做了梦……我又梦见了玫瑰。罗内特爵士给了我一朵玫瑰还说……你知道他说了什么。然后我……”

 

她忍不住哭了出来。

 

“我心里有些难受然后我又想到了你姐姐，不要问我为什么我就是想到了。然后过去的一切都来了，我得出去缓缓，我很抱歉詹姆，但是我不能叫醒你。”

 

泪水从脸颊上滑落。

 

“我在那里碰上了海尔爵士，他和我聊起了过去，我觉得心里更难受了……然后你就来了我和你回来了。你吻了我我也回吻你但是我一直在想你姐姐，我没办法……我不愿去想那些所以我让你停下，但是……但是不是因为我喜欢别人是因为我只爱你而我不知道你是不是也……“

 

“蠢妞儿。” 詹姆轻叹。

 

布蕾妮看向他的眼睛。现在那双眼里充满了悲伤和她所不能理解的东西。她想转开视线但是他开了口。

 

“看着我。”

 

她做不到。她不想看着他。她不想听他接下来要说的东西。她知道他会说什么。罗丽修女已经和她说过千千万万遍。她说她在镜中的影像才是最真实的东西，她永远都只不过是一个丑陋粗笨的傻妞，永远不会被爱，永远不会被男人需要……

 

但我有剑。

 

她为什么要害怕？她为什么现在周身还在颤抖？她为什么要听过去的鬼魂的话？她不应该这样。她的一生都在选择勇敢面对因为她别无选择。她本来可以选择一直待在塔斯哪儿也不去，她本来可以选择成为城堡中不见人的怪物，穿丝衣的母牛，贵妇人的笑柄，不被想要的东西，但是她没有。她走了出去，她离开了而且找到了自己的剑。她所需要的只是一把剑，一把剑可以护她周全，长剑在手才能使她勇敢无畏。

 

他给了我剑。 

 

她转过去面对他，无所畏惧。这是一场她注定要输的战役。他已经拥有了她的心，她在他面前早无骄傲可言，她根本没有胜利的机会，她根本没有胜利的选择。

 

“看着我，听好我要对你说的每一个字。我。爱。你。你再说什么都不能阻挡我对你的爱，世上也没有什么东西能够阻挡我去爱你。在我死之前，在我死之后，我依然会爱着你，这，不管是谁，甚至亨特，都没办法改变。蓝礼死了，我姐姐死了，我们两个也许明天也会死在海里，所以，今晚，帮我个忙吧，我们只需要活着，然后做【】爱。”

 

布蕾妮现在唯一能够做的事情就是点头。

 

在她的脑子里，罗拉修女的声音依旧在回荡，但是她忽略了它。她早就去世了。布蕾妮不再是一个孩子了，她是个成年女人了，她再也没有必要去听她的絮絮叨叨。她可以听从自己内心的声音，她可以听候她的丈夫的话语，她的丈夫……

 

不知名的勇气擢取了她，“吻我。”她命令道。

 

而他照办了。

END


End file.
